Resumo da Felicidade
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Sabe Nana, fui tão ingênua, tão burra, só fiz merda na minha vida e só não me arrependo de ter te conhecido. E quando você disse aquela frase meu coração explodiu de felicidade, porque eu sabia que nem tudo estava perdido.


Disclaimer: NANA não me pertence.

Ficwriter: Bulma Buttowski.

PS.: Feliz dia da Luta Contra a Doença Mau de Alzheimer. :D

_Boa leitura a todos :)_

* * *

"Se você quiser, você pode me deixar na próxima esquina."

"A que horas você pretende voltar?"

"Na hora do chá, por volta das 17 horas."

"Está bem então. Cuide-se."

**/Resumo da Felicidade/**

**/Capítulo Único/**

Minhas conversas com Takumi sempre eram assim: curtas e objetivas. Claro que naquela hora eu não respondi, desci do carro e nem ao menos lhe dei um beijo. E a passos largos e apresados eu dobrei a outra rua.

Mentir para ver a Nana era minha única saída.

_Ei Nana, você ainda se lembra do quarto 707?_

Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via. Anos para ser exata e sempre era doloroso quando eu cruzava a avenida e iria parar logo ali, logo naquele prédio com um estilo ocidental bem antigo. Onde eu tinha que subir várias escadas, onde eu tinha que passar por todos os apartamentos para reconhecer aquela de porta dourada no fim do corredor. Nós ainda pagávamos o aluguel daquele lugar e tínhamos nossas chaves. Só que... Ao invés de ser um simples apartamento para nos encontrar em datas comemorativas ou simplesmente para nos ver, aquele apartamento acabou por se tornar uma pseudoclínica.

A Nana estava doente. Alzheimer.

Eu pouco sabia daquela doença, pouco sabia que aquilo era realmente perigoso e eu pouco sabia que o cigarro fora um dos principais causadores de sua doença.

_Nana, será que você pelo menos se lembra do dia que nós nos conhecemos?_

Minhas lágrimas sempre caíam quando eu pensava na possibilidade da minha amiga, da minha melhor amiga, nunca mais poder lembrar-se de mim ou simplesmente não poder decorar suas canções para que eu pudesse ouvi-las. Eu chorava na calada da noite pensando em como eu iria ajudar a Nana. Culpando-me toda vez que me recordava da grande burrice que eu fizera ao escolher Takumi como o meu marido.

Só que, naquela época eu não tinha muitas opções.

Eu nunca menti quando eu disse que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo Nobu, porém ninguém viu isso e eu era a culpada. Ao descobrir da minha gravidez eu pensei em abortar, pensei em tantas coisas, na vida, no meu futuro, no meu presente e principalmente, pensei na criança. Quantas tolices! Para no final eu apenas cair no mesmo buraco.

Ei Nana, eu nunca amei o Takumi, nunca me senti verdadeiramente amada por aquele homem egoísta. Só que, o máximo que eu podia fazer era balançar a cabeça e levantar o rabo como um bom cachorro adestrado faz... De fato era o meu sonho ser dona de casa, casar com um homem bonito, rico e ter uma vida tranquila. Eu tenho essa vida, mas não tenho felicidade... Não sou feliz.

Eu aprendi com a vida que felicidade é um estado de espírito e em que certos momentos, de nossas vidas, nós podemos vivenciar a felicidade. Eu acredito nisso, pois quantas vezes sorríamos com apenas duas latinhas de cerveja? Quando Shin e Yasu chegavam e traziam mais cigarros? Éramos tão felizes, tínhamos o resumo da felicidade ali, naquele momento.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes chorei ao ouvir você cantar só pra mim, abri meu coração para você e fiz com que você mesma não desistisse do Ren. E desse mesmo jeito você fez comigo, fez com que eu batalhasse pelos meus sonhos. Você sempre será a minha heroína, meu suporte e minha fonte de motivação, então, nesse momento não desista de lutar, não desista de seus sonhos e lembre-se que você é tudo para mim.

"Como ela está?"

"Progrediu muito, mas não sai de perto da janela e só quer tomar água com aquele copo de morango."

"Entendo..." Abaixei a cabeça e falei novamente "O Ren já veio visitá-la?".

Yasu sempre era objetivo e quando o vi acender mais um cigarro Black Stone eu tive a certeza de que Ren não tinha vindo visitá-la. Apesar dos anos, Yasu nunca mudara e talvez ele nunca mude. É... Ele ama muito a Nana, amava-a tanto, tanto, que deixou de viver sua vida para viver em função da carreira de sua Princesa. Sua tranquilidade me confortava e me dava coragem para falar com Nana.

Ele me deu passagem e eu adentrei aquele lugar que permanecera o mesmo, com exceção da banheira, do quarto ao leste, e da geladeira perto da porta. Respirei fundo, enchi meus pulmões com todo ar possível e finalmente andei em direção àquela mesa feita pela própria Nana.

Sentei-me e vi que Nana olhava a paisagem do lago que podia ser vista dali.

Eu soube que Shin, Nobu e Yasu tiraram umas férias da banda só para se dedicarem ao tratamento de Nana. Escreveram livros e diários, contavam para ela todo dia a mesma história e graças a Kami-sama eles sempre me incluíam nessa trama. Uma pena que eu nunca pude fazer parte desse procedimento, Takumi me privava de muitas coisas e isso me incomodou um pouco.

"Oi Nana. Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Oi..."

"Bem... Acho que você não se lembra de mim..."

Embora eu tentasse puxar assunto com ela, eu sempre empacava em algo, mordia os lábios e desviava o olhar, já ela ficava imóvel olhando intensamente para o lago.

Foi então que tudo mudou, que o meu nervosismo e o meu medo transformaram-se em esperança, um resumo de felicidade.

"Não seja tola, eu nunca me esquecerei de você..."

Ainda de cabeça baixa e olhando para minhas mãos fechadas em punhos colocadas devidamente sobre minhas pernas, as lágrimas começaram a cair. Tentei me conter, mas minha felicidade era tanta que eu não podia simplesmente guardar para mim.

"Nana..."

_Sabe Nana, fui tão ingênua, tão burra, só fiz merda na minha vida e só não me arrependo de ter te conhecido. E quando você disse aquela frase meu coração explodiu de felicidade, porque eu sabia que nem tudo estava perdido._

"... Hachi, ainda bem que você está aqui..."

Seu sorriso singelo, seu rosto iluminado aquecia meu coração e mesmo depois de tudo, eu mesma assim não acreditava que você ainda me tinha em suas memórias.

Nunca na vida vou sentir amor igual ao que eu sinto por você, nunca na vida vou ser feliz como sou ao seu lado, nunca na vida vou ter uma heroína tão magnífica como você.

Nana, você é tudo para mim.

"Nana..." Levantei-me, atravessei para o outro lado da mesa e simplesmente a abracei. Chorando, como sempre, em seu ombro.

"Hachi, só você pode me curar."

_Hey Nana, eu só precisava ouvir aquilo para voltar no tempo em que éramos felizes e contentes. Nana, eu te amo._

* * *

Nota da Autora: Primeiramente, essa fanfic estava guarda há tempos no meu PC e hoje descidi publicá-la.

Ooi! Primeira fanfic com esse anime e espero que vocês gostem! :) Comentem por favor *-*/ Eu sei que saiu curtinha mais dá pelo menos mandar um "I Like". :D

Povo, obrigada,

Beijos & Abraços

Bulma Buttowski.


End file.
